The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 of German Patent Application No. 198 58 516.0, filed on Dec. 18, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process and a reel winding arrangement having a plurality of winding positions which are arranged in two winding position groups on two longitudinal sides of a contact roller. The arrangement also includes a core feeding device which incorporates a longitudinal transport device.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Reel winding arrangements are generally known as exemplified from DE 33 08 271 C2, the contents of which are expressly incorporated by reference. The reel cores are typically fed from beneath a contact roller on two transport belts positioned parallel to each other. The position of the individual reel cores relative to their winding position is determined by a stop associated with the respective winding position. Since the individual winding positions of the two winding position groups are arranged with gaps relative to each other, the reel cores cannot be fed jointly, but rather a relatively large expenditure of time is necessary for the correct positioning of the reel cores in the region of the winding position. When the wound reels are completely rolled and a new reel core is to be brought into the winding position, the respective reel core must be repelled laterally from the transport belt. It then arrives on a lift table by which it can be lifted to a height where the respective tensioning spindle of the winding position can grip it.
The invention simplifies reel core feeding and winding. In particular, the present invention provides a reel winding arrangement and a process which utilizes such an arrangement similar in general to the type mentioned in the introduction. The invention utilizes a core feeding device having a core moving device with two carrier arrangements which run along the axial length of the contact roller and are affixed in each case, to holding arms which are pivotable around the central axis of a contact roller.
With this design, a feeding movement is provided from a pick-up position on a longitudinal transport device to a discharge position on one of two winding position groups, in which the respective reel cores can be engaged by the corresponding tensioning spindles. This movement is performed by the simple pivoting action of a lever on which the carrier arrangements are affixed. With this design, all reel cores of one winding position group can be simultaneously brought from the pickup position on the longitudinal transport device to their discharge position in the region of the tensioning spindles. As a result, only a relatively small structural space is necessary to enable the reel cores to move to their respective winding position group.
Preferably, the longitudinal transport device has a conveyor path for all reel cores of one type, set or size. These cores are positioned serially with their axis running through a vertical plane which is common to the central axis of the contact roller. By this design, the loading of the reel cores into the reel winding device is also greatly simplified. In fact, it is possible to arrange all reel cores of one set, i.e., the reel cores for all winding reels which are to be wound at the same time, end to end and one after another, and to shift them along the transport path into the reel winding arrangement. The longitudinal transport device does not have to be active for this purpose. It may, for example, simply include a channel on which the reel cores can be shifted axially. The individual reel cores, once positioned on the longitudinal transfer device, can then be gripped by the xe2x80x9ccorrectxe2x80x9d carrier arrangement, i.e., in alternate fashion with some reel cores being gripped by the carrier arrangement of one winding position group and other reel cores being gripped by the carrier arrangement of the other winding position group. For example, every other reel core is transferred to the same winding position group (either a left side group or a right side group). The result is that none of the reel cores share a same contact surface area of the contact roller. That is, each reel core is staggered on each side of the contact roller. This ensures a positionally correct distribution of the individual reel cores to their respective winding positions and tensioning spindle location. In order to facilitate the transferring of the reel cores, they are positioned with their respective axes sharing the common vertical plane running through the central axis of the contact roller. This design produces a symmetrical arrangement for the winding position groups. Moreover, two lever arms, one for each winding position group, can be utilized for covering the same distance in order to arrive at the discharge position.
Each winding position has at least one pair of tensioning spindles for each reel core, and these spindles are movable in a radial direction on a base relative to the contact roller. Two holding arms are utilized for each winding position group such that they have a discharge position defined by a horizontal axis which is common to the axes of the reel cores, the central axis of the contact roller, and the axes of the tensioning spindles, all of which lie in this one plane. As a result of this configuration, it is possible to handle differently sized reel cores easily. Adapting the arrangement to wind different sizes or diameters of the reel cores is handled simply because the tensioning spindles can be moved radially in relation to the contact roller. In the case of a reel core having a relatively large diameter, the tensioning spindles would simply be moved somewhat farther away from the contact roller in order to be able to engage its respective reel core. This design also utilizes a transport path which is located in the same vertical plane as the central axis of the contact roller. The tensioning spindles can be located, which though horizontally movable, on the same horizontal axis plane which is common to the contact roller. Such a design allows for the lever arms to pivot at an angle of approximately 90xc2x0. However, other angular positions may also be utilized depending on where one locates the winding position groups.
Preferably, each carrier arrangement is provided with vacuum type suction heads for gripping the reel cores. These suction heads can hold an outside surface of the reel cores securely with suction. Thus, no failure prone mechanical gripping devices are required on the carrier arrangements. Utilizing these suction heads also allows for the angular positioning of the reel cores to be obtained accurately. Moreover, vacuum holding can be especially useful when the reel cores are provided with an adhesive coating.
Preferably, the suction heads of the two carrier arrangements are positioned with gaps relative to each other, thereby forming a staggered or mesh tooth-like configuration, in the pickup position. With this design, all the reel cores positioned on the longitudinal transport device can be gripped uniformly as they are taken into one or the other winding position group. The predetermined axial positioning of the suction heads on the carrier arrangements also determines which reel core arrives in a particular winding position group. Thus, complicated control measures for subjecting the individual suction heads to suction become superfluous.
In one embodiment, the longitudinal transport device is arranged beneath the contact roller. This design allows the contact roller to be well supported without the risk of sagging, and as a result, the contact roller may be designed with a relatively long axial length.
The longitudinal transport device may also be provided with a height-adjustable receiving surface. As a result, the carrier arrangements need only provide a pure pivot motion. Moreover, this design also allows for the loading of the reel cores into the reel winding arrangement to occur during winding, provided an adequate clearance distance is maintained between the contact roller and the longitudinal transport device. In operation, when the reel cores are ready to be gripped by the suction heads, the receiving surface can be raised to the pick-up position where all the reel cores are easily picked-up by the suction heads.
Preferably, the suction heads can grip the reel cores from directly above the longitudinal transport device, as defined by the vertical plane running through the central axis of the contact roller. This can allow for radial alignment of the reel cores relative to the contact roller, a movement which simplifies the feeding of the reel cores to the tensioning spindles.
In another embodiment, provision may be made for the longitudinal transport device to be arranged above the contact roller. Such a design uses a hinged receiving surface. When the reel cores have been loaded into the longitudinal transport device, the transfer is simplified by tilting a receiving surface down which allows the reel cores to drop onto the core moving device.
It is also possible to align the carrier arrangements in a v-shape formation relative to each other in the pickup position. Such an arrangement provides for suction heads to be aligned at an angle with respect to a vertical axis. This in turn allows the reel cores to be gripped from a position which is from both the side and below the central axis of the reel cores, while at the same time maintaining a tangent contact area which nevertheless remains perpendicular to the central axis of the reel cores. The carrier arrangements thus configured form a sort of trap for the reel cores such that the reel cores can be held in the desired position, i.e., lie with their central axes in the vertical plane which is common to the central axis of the contact roller.
In this embodiment, the receiving surface of the longitudinal transport device is composed of two flaps which can be arranged symmetrically to one another on the two sides of the vertical plane. When released, these flaps can drop or open so that the reel cores are handled symmetrically on both sides of this plane, allowing them to drop along the vertical plane. Thus, no lateral forces are generated when the reel cores drop vertically downwardly. The reel cores may then be gripped by the suction heads for feeding to their respective winding position groups.
According to one aspect of the invention there is a reel winding arrangement which includes a contact roller, first and second winding position groups located on first and second sides of the contact roller, a core feeding device which includes a longitudinal transport device and a core moving device. The core moving device further includes at least one carrier arrangement positioned to extend over an axial length of said contact roller and at least one pivotable holding arm. The arrangement may further provide that the at least one carrier arrangement is adapted to grip a plurality of reel cores positioned on said longitudinal transport device for delivery to one of said first and said second winding position groups. The pivoting axis of the at least one pivoting holding arm may also correspond with a rotational axis of the contact roller. The at least one pivotable holding arm may further include two pivotable holding arms and the at least one carrier arrangement may include two carrier arrangements, and the carrier arrangements are coupled to the two pivotable holding arms.
The arrangement may also include a longitudinal transport device which is positioned along a vertical plane extending axially through the contact roller and the longitudinal transport device such that it is adapted to receive all of the reel cores for a next winding set. The longitudinal transport device may also be arranged below the contact roller. The longitudinal transport device may further be arranged substantially parallel to a rotational axis of the contact roller. Moreover, the longitudinal transport device may be arranged below the contact roller, wherein this position is defined by a vertical plane which passes through the central axis of the contact roller.
The arrangement may also provide that the first and second winding position groups further include at least one pair of tensioning spindles. The at least one pair of tensioning spindles may be radially movable relative to the contact roller on a base. The base may be pivotable between a horizontal winding position and a non-horizontal finish position.
The arrangement may further include a longitudinal transport device which is adapted to receive a plurality of reel cores for use in a next winding set, the at least one carrier arrangement being adapted to pivotably carry the reel cores to a discharge position in which an axis of the reel cores, a rotational axis of said contact roller, and an axis of said tensioning spindles are located in a same plane. Moreover, the discharge position may substantially correspond to a position of a pair of tensioning spindles for engaging the reel cores.
The arrangement may include suction heads for gripping the reel cores on the at least one carrier arrangement. The core feeding device may include first and second pivoting carrier arrangements adapted to grip a plurality of reel cores positioned on said longitudinal transport device for delivery to their respective first and said second winding position groups. These first and second pivoting carrier arrangements may also include respective first and second suction heads for gripping the reel cores. The first and second suction heads may be arranged in a same line which is parallel to the longitudinal transport device. The first and second suction heads may further be respectively arranged on the first and second carrier arrangements such that gaps are formed between adjacent ones of the first suction heads and adjacent ones of the second suction heads, and wherein at least one of the first suction heads is positioned within the gaps between the second suction heads and at least one of the second suction heads is positioned within the gaps between the first suction heads. Moreover, the suction heads can be adapted to grip the reel cores in the longitudinal transport device.
The arrangement may also provide for a longitudinal transport device which includes a reel core lifting surface such that the reel core pick-up position corresponds to a raised position of the reel core lifting surface. The reel core lifting surface can be adjustable between at least a loading position and a raised reel core pick-up position. The longitudinal transport device may also include a reel core lifting surface. Moreover, the longitudinal transport device may also be arranged above the contact roller. The longitudinal transport device may further be arranged above the contact roller, such that this arrangement is defined by a vertical plane which passes through a central axis of the contact roller.
The arrangement may provide that the core moving device includes first and second pivoting carrier arrangements which can grip a plurality of reel cores positioned on the longitudinal transport device for delivery to their respective first and said second winding position groups. These first and second pivoting carrier arrangements can be arranged with one another to form a v-shape configuration and define a reel core pick-up position.
The arrangement may also provide a longitudinal transport device which includes a tiltable receiving surface. This tiltable receiving surface may include two symmetrical flaps which are each arranged on a respective side of a vertical plane running through a central axis of the contact roller.
The invention also provides for a method of winding reel cores which includes forming a first winding position on a first side of a contact roller, forming a second winding position on a second side of said contact roller, loading a plurality of reel cores on a longitudinal transport device, and pivotably feeding the plurality of reel cores from the longitudinal transport device to one of the first winding position and the second winding positions. The pivotable feeding may be performed by a core feeding device which includes at least one pivoting carrier arrangement which can grip said plurality of reel cores. The loading may include placing a plurality of reel cores on a supporting surface such that the plurality of reel cores are arranged end to end. The loading can occur below the contact roller or above the contact roller.
The method may also provide for engaging at least one of the plurality of reel cores with at least one pair of tensioning spindles. The method may also provide for moving at least one of the first and second winding positions prior to engaging. Moreover, the feeding may include a pivoting motion of approximately 90xc2x0 from the position adjacent the longitudinal transport device to one of the first winding position and the second winding position. This feeding may be performed by first and second pivoting carrier arrangements which can grip a plurality of reel cores positioned on the longitudinal transport device for delivery to their respective first and said second winding position groups. The gripping of the reel cores may be performed with the at least one carrier arrangement prior to feeding. The gripping may be accomplished using suction gripping. And the gripping may be activated when the reel cores are at a reel core pick-up position. Moreover, the gripping may be deactivated after feeding when the reel cores are at one of the first winding position and the second winding position.
The method may also provide for lifting prior to feeding the plurality of reel cores from the loading position to a reel core pick-up position. The gripping of the reel cores may be accomplished when they are positioned at the reel core pick-up position. The method may also provide for lowering prior to feeding the plurality of reel cores from the loading position to a reel core pick-up position. Moreover, the gripping of the reel cores may be accomplished when they are positioned at the reel core pick-up position. Furthermore, the reel core pick-up position may be defined by a v-shape.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a reel winding arrangement including a contact roller, a first winding position group located on a first side of the contact roller and comprising at least one pair of tensioning spindles moveably mounted on a first base, a second winding position group located on a second side of the contact roller and comprising at least one pair of tensioning spindles moveably mounted on a second base, a core feeding device comprising a longitudinal transport device and a core moving device, wherein the longitudinal transport device is located on a third side of the contact roller. Moreover, the moving device includes at least one carrier arrangement positioned to extend over an axial length of the contact roller and at least one pivotable holding arm. The carrier arrangement further includes suction heads. The at least one carrier arrangement can grip a plurality of reel cores positioned on the longitudinal transport device for delivery to one of the first and second winding position groups.
In still another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of winding reel cores which includes forming a first winding position on a first side of a contact roller, with the first winding position having at least one pair of tensioning spindles mounted on a first moveable base, forming a second winding position on a second side of the contact roller, with the second winding position having at least one pair of tensioning spindles mounted on a second moveable base, loading a plurality of reel cores on a longitudinal transport device, with the longitudinal transport device located on a third side of the contact roller, and pivotably feeding the plurality of reel cores from the longitudinal transport device to one of the first winding position and the second winding position. The pivotable feeding is performed by a core feeding device which includes at least one pivoting carrier arrangement which can grip the plurality of reel cores using suction heads.
Other exemplary embodiments and advantages of the present invention may be ascertained by reviewing the present disclosure and the accompanying drawing.